Flowers for their graves
by Caliadne
Summary: Chacun réagit différemment à la mort, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de celle d'un de ses parents. Seules les fleurs sont un dénominateur commun.
1. Sirius

Sirius n'avait pas fait exprès de se retrouver au cimetière ce soir-là. Il était simplement en mission pour l'Ordre, et c'était le hasard qui l'avait fait choisir cette rangée à patrouiller, qui lui avait fait tourner la tête au bon moment pour que la lumière de sa baguette tombe sur cette pierre tombale en particulier.

Immobiles depuis plusieurs instants, ses lèvres formèrent le nom inscrit dans le marbre.

— Walburga Black.

La pierre était étrangement petite et sobre. Sirius se serait attendu à ce que sa mère exige une immense statue à mettre au-dessus de sa tombe. Représentant un dragon. Ou bien une montagne de Gallions. Mais il n'y avait qu'une dalle blanche sur laquelle étaient inscrits son nom et la devise des Black. Sirius était impressionné malgré lui.

Il fut étonné de voir une petite montagne de bouquets de fleurs posée au pied de celle-ci. Il savait que l'enterrement ne datait que d'une petite semaine – il avait reçu une invitation, qu'il avait promptement déchirée et jetée dans la cheminée – mais sa mère n'avait jamais attiré de fleurs de son vivant, il se demandait bien qui était assez fou pour lui en donner maintenant qu'elle ne l'était plus.

En fait, c'était peut-être justement parce qu'elle ne l'était plus qu'on lui offrait des fleurs. Pour célébrer sa mort.

— Black ! Tu viens ?

Sirius se tourna vers Marlène, à l'autre extrémité du cimetière, qui l'attendait les bras croisés. Il imaginait ses sourcils froncés, son pied qui tapait impatiemment le sol, et il sourit. Il leva un bras pour lui faire signe qu'il arrivait et elle fit volte-face, se dirigeant vers la zone de transplanage sans l'attendre.

Sirius fit deux pas dans l'intention de la suivre, mais quelque chose le retint et il se retourna vers la tombe de sa mère. Avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se baissa et fit naître un petit bouquet de fleurs du bout de sa baguette, qu'il déposa à côté de tous ceux qui commençaient déjà à faner. Puis il se redressa et quitta le cimetière.

Et on disait qu'il était un fils indigne.


	2. Teddy

Comme le 2 mai de l'année précédente, et de celle d'avant, une énorme foule de sorciers s'était retrouvée à Poudlard. En 1999 et en 2000, il avait plu à boire debout et la cérémonie de mémoire avait été sobre et sérieuse. En 2001, au contraire, le soleil brillait de tous ses feux et l'ambiance était presque à la fête.

Autour du cimetière, cependant, régnait une bulle de silence. On n'aurait pu dire si celle-ci avait une origine magique ou pas ; toujours était-il que dès que les sorciers mettaient les pieds entre les tombes de tous ceux tombés durant la fameuse bataille de Poudlard, leurs voix diminuaient jusqu'à ne plus être que des murmures, ou bien elles disparaissaient complètement.

Une visiteuse habituée de ce cimetière, Andromeda Tonks était agenouillée devant deux pierres tombales : celle de sa fille à sa gauche, et celle de son beau-fils à sa droite. Ses bras enserraient la taille d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus, qui écoutait ce qu'elle lui murmurait à l'oreille sans rien répondre.

— Ton papa et ta maman, ils seront toujours ici, à Poudlard, mais ils seront avec toi aussi. Dans ton cœur, et dans tes souvenirs. Et dans tes cheveux, aussi, dit-elle en ébouriffant les mèches bleues de son petit-fils.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et en fit sortir deux petits bouquets de marguerites, qu'elle donna au petit garçon. Elle lui donne une petite poussée, et il se rendit à la tête des tombes, où il déposa ses offrandes au pied des pierres. D'abord sur celle de Nymphadora, puis sur celle de Remus. Une fois ce devoir accompli, il se retourna vers sa grand-mère, tout sourire, et courut vers elle.

— On va voir Ha'y maintenant ?

Andromeda sourit en le prenant dans ses bras, lui disant que oui, ils pouvaient aller voir son parrain s'il le voulait.

À tout juste trois ans, Teddy ne comprenait pas encore ce qui était arrivé à ses parents ni la raison pour laquelle ils étaient morts. Mais Andromeda allait continuer à lui raconter toute l'histoire, toute la vérité, jusqu'à ce qu'il en connaisse les moindres détails.

Et puis elle allait continuer.

Car elle ne le laisserait jamais oublier ses parents.


	3. Luna

C'était une tradition depuis sa toute première rentrée à Poudlard : tôt le matin du 1er septembre, avant de partir pour Londres, Luna traversait le champ derrière sa maison pour se rendre à la statue de bois en forme d'ange, sous laquelle était enterrée sa mère. Elle s'assurait toujours de boucler sa malle la veille, avant d'aller se coucher, pour avoir la liberté de rester le plus longtemps possible avec sa mère.

Ce matin-là, Xenophilius surveillait sa fille par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il était peut-être surprotecteur – sa femme le traitait bien de papa-poule quand Luna était petite – mais en ce moment, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, puis la chute du ministère, il ne voulait jamais la quitter des yeux. Mais Luna avait insisté tout l'été pour retourner à Poudlard malgré tout – et s'était battue encore plus fort, la veille, pour que son père lui permette d'aller voir sa mère.

À l'orée de la bande d'arbres qui séparait le terrain des Lovegood de celui des Weasley, Luna avait atteint son but. Elle s'assit par terre aux pieds de l'ange et leva les yeux vers son visage, dont les traits avaient graduellement remplacé ceux de sa mère dans ses souvenirs de plus en plus flous.

— Je retourne à Poudlard ce matin, maman, commença-t-elle à raconter de sa voix chantante. J'ai réussi à convaincre papa. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas me cacher toute l'année quand lui continuait à encourager la résistance avec le Chicaneur. Tu m'as toujours appris à ne pas être hypocrite.

Elle sourit en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Je crois que Harry, Ron et Hermione ne vont pas revenir. Ça va être drôle sans eux. Gryffondor va être tout vide. Peut-être que des Panifous vont s'installer dans leurs lits vides. J'en aurai peut-être à Serdaigle aussi. J'en chercherai pendant les nuits, et je viendrai te dire à Noël si j'en ai trouvé.

Luna se retourna quand, au loin, son père l'appela pour lui dire qu'ils devaient partir dans dix minutes. Elle se leva, épousseta sa jupe, puis sortit une fleur unique de sa besace.

— Papa me l'a ramenée de son dernier voyage en Indonésie. Il paraît qu'elle apporte la paix aux gens sur qui elle veille.

Elle se baissa pour déposer la fleur sur les pieds nus de l'ange, puis repartit vers sa maison.

— Au revoir, maman, appela-t-elle en s'éloignant. À bientôt.


	4. Harry

— Les enfants, venez ici ! cria Harry.

James et Albus se couraient après dans le parc de Godric's Hollow, et Lily les suivait tant bien que mal sur ses petites jambes.

— Ils ne se fatiguent jamais, ces gosses ? dit-il en soupirant.  
— Les chiens ne font pas des chats, répliqua Ginny en lui lançant une œillade amusée.  
— Parle pour toi.

Finissant par abandonner toute tentative d'autorité, Harry avança, attrapant rapidement ses deux fils par un bras chacun. Il leur prit la main d'une poigne de fer et les obligea à le suivre, malgré leurs plaintes, vers le portail en fer ouvragé du cimetière. Ginny suivait quelques pas derrière, la petite fille dans les bras.

Entre les tombes, les garçons finirent par se taire, intimidés par les pierres tombales et les grosses statues qui les surplombaient. La journée était belle, pour une fin octobre, pas encore trop froide, et seule une petite brise agitait doucement les branches des arbres du cimetière.

La famille Potter se rendit devant deux tombes qui portaient leur nom, presque au milieu du cimetière. Harry s'accroupit, serrant ses garçons contre lui, et Lily vint les rejoindre quand sa mère la posa par terre.

— Vous vous souvenez qui est ici ? demanda Harry.

James hocha la tête. À sept ans, il se souvenait mieux que son frère et sa sœur de ce que lui racontaient ses parents chaque année, le soir d'Halloween.

— C'est grand-papa James et grand-maman Lily, répondit-il. Les parents de papa.

Harry acquiesça puis, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de Moldu dans les environs pour le voir, fit sortir deux bouquets de sa baguette. Il tendit le premier à son aîné et le second à sa cadette. Mais avant que les enfants puissent avancer vers les tombes, Albus demanda, avec une moue :

— Pourquoi j'en ai jamais, moi ?  
— Parce que t'es pas assez important, tu t'appelles juste Albus, répliqua James avant que son père ne puisse intervenir.

Aussitôt, Albus se jeta sur son frère, le frappant de ses petits poings, ce qui fit beaucoup rire James. Harry soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il sentit la main de Ginny se poser sur son épaule.

— Je te rappelle, à toutes fins utiles, que c'est _toi_ qui as choisi leurs prénoms.


End file.
